


【港九】Redeem me.

by leopardxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardxx/pseuds/leopardxx





	【港九】Redeem me.

“圣职者能救赎世人，又有谁能救赎我？”

 

教堂是举行仪式的地方，神圣而不可冒犯。

周五的教堂夜阑人静，从楼顶的花窗渗入的月光隐约照亮了祭坛前的人影。

金廷祐身穿雪白色的礼袍，身上挂着大大小小的十字架，双膝跪在祭坛前的小阶梯，闭上眼睛双手合十，诚心的祷告着。

熟悉的脚步声划过宁静的晚上，祭坛前的金廷祐不用转身也能在冥冥中感觉到来者何人，和他的目的。金廷祐握紧胸前的十字架站起来，缓缓转身对上他的视线。

“我不是说过，不要再来找我了吗。”金廷祐眼神中流露的情绪除了恐惧，更多的是愧疚。

西装革履的吸血鬼轮廓突出，完美的外表下潜藏的却是狠毒的恶魔。精美的脸蛋与金廷祐距离不到五公分，他呼吸的气息全喷洒在金廷祐的脸上。吸血鬼勾起他的下巴压上香甜的唇瓣，尖锐的獠牙轻轻啃咬便在脆弱的唇瓣弄出伤口，而后他吮吸着唇瓣，伸出舌头在口腔裡搅弄着，血的铁鏽味瞬间在嘴巴裡化开，难受得金廷祐皱了眉推拒着。

然而在吸血鬼的味觉裡却是最诱人的甜味。圣职者身上流着的血液更是比一般人更甜美，更容易上瘾。

两人的吻持续到出现窒息的感觉，黄旭熙才鬆开了他，他发现金廷祐身上挂着的十字架又多了几个。他故意碰了一下十字架，但没有给他拿下来，“十字架对我不管用，你上次不就尝过了？”

他们第一次发生关係的地点也是这所教堂。当时金廷祐举着身上的十字架试图与他抗衡，黄旭熙一怒之下把鍊子扯断了，鍊子串着的念珠散落一地，十字架也摔到地上。黄旭熙拉开他的领子在颈窝咬了一口，和味的吸着金廷祐的血，鬆口的时候还不忘舔走伤口上的血，勾起嘴角笑着在他耳窝说，

“神也救不了你。”

皮肤被獠牙刺穿除了皮肉之痛，更多的是被吸血的快感。血液被吸取的量虽不多，但已足以让金廷祐感到头昏脑涨。黄旭熙把金廷祐自己压在祭坛上，掀起他的长袍扒下裤子，光滑的双腿和勃起的性器完全暴露在冰冷的空气中。

“这么快就勃起了？夜晚还很长呢。”黄旭熙单膝跪下扶着性器舔弄着柱身，舌头在前端上打转而后整根含住，吮吸着性器的同时手指也不忘揉搓囊袋。性器被温热的口腔包复住，酥麻感使金廷祐双腿发抖，手掌按住背后的祭坛支撑着。

明明嘴巴裡被塞着性器应该露出屈辱的模样，黄旭熙吞吐着金廷祐的性器时看着他的眼神却带着几分高傲。即使他含着性器，他仍然是这场性事的主导者。明明这种污秽的事是不能容忍，可是真的太舒服了，他没有办法推开黄旭熙。金廷祐的脸开始透红，嘴巴也漏出零碎的呻吟。

黄旭熙前后摇动着脑袋，感觉嘴裡的性器又胀了一圈。金廷祐的反应彷佛是对黄旭熙的嘉许般，使他更卖力的吮吸着龟头，没有含进去的部分便用手套弄着，不消一会便在黄旭熙嘴裡高潮了。

“射了好多呢。平常真的都不自己解决吗？”黄旭熙吐出半软的性器揉了两下后吻上前端，激得金廷祐全身激灵。喉结一滑，嘴裡的精液全都被黄旭熙吞进肚子裡，让金廷祐羞耻得别过头不敢跟他对视，黄旭熙便笑了一笑把人翻过来背对自己压在祭坛上。

他一手捏揉着可口的臀肉，一手掰开臀瓣，在大腿内侧留下一个又一个吻痕，而后伸出舌头在穴口打转，温热的触感使金廷祐全身激灵。

黄旭熙舔了舔手指，一次便把三根手指捅进穴道搔刮着，有意无意的擦过敏感点，一阵阵酥麻感涌入脑海，体温逐渐升高，金廷祐咬着下唇发出闷哼，穴瓣一张一合的吞吐着手指。

神的诫律彷佛在耳边响起，金廷祐知道自己正在做无法挽回的事情，可是他已被情欲和快感淹没了，瘫软了身体趴在祭坛上任人宰割。

黄旭熙伸手去抚慰金廷祐再次抬头的性器，不轻不重的搓揉着柱身便能听见身下的人开始抽泣。他俯身亲吻金廷祐的后颈，又在他耳边舔舔咬咬，“舒服吗？叫出来啊。”

“不、不要...啊！等等...”越是反抗越能激起人的胜负欲，吸血鬼也不例外。黄旭熙抽出手指把前端抵在入口处磨蹭，慢慢把粗大的性器送进蜜穴。性器每进去一点，穴肉便紧紧缠上，直到性器完全进去了的时候，金廷祐体内的炽热让黄旭熙舒服的发出低吟。

黄旭熙扶着他的细腰开始在狭小的穴道裡抽插着，顺着记忆中的位置寻找金廷祐的敏感点。金廷祐抓着桌布的双手用力得指节发白，祭坛上的直立式十字架正正在他头顶前方使金廷祐不敢抬头，只能边呜咽边承受着身后的活塞运动。

交合处的温热蔓延至全身，礼袍下约隐约现的肌肤被蒸出一层薄汗，透着水蜜桃般粉嫩的颜色，被操得热血沸腾的金廷祐身上彷佛散发着诱人的甜味。黄旭熙拉扯金廷祐脖子上的挂上十字架的鍊子迫使他抬起头，后颈被舔舐的感觉让金廷祐以为要被吸血了，兴奋的绞紧了后穴。

“不知道刚才是谁嘴硬说不要，现在却紧紧咬住我的肉棒呢？这么想被我吸血吗？”黄旭熙胯部一挺，性器直直的顶上那块凸出的嫩肉，金廷祐被顶得不禁尖叫，软了腰趴在祭坛上全身颤抖，感觉黄旭熙的獠牙已经贴上后颈了，红了眼框紧张地摇头挣扎着。

这让金廷祐回想起上一次也是他们的第一次，黄旭熙是怎么把他的衣服扒光按在地板上做了四五次，獠牙是怎么一次又一次刺穿他的皮肤吸着他的血，他又是如何呼喊求救，被压在身下操得泪流满面。

“不要了，求求你...你说过那是最后一次的...啊！”从金廷祐脸上滑下来的眼泪已经把桌布沾湿了一大片，他已经搞不懂这是因为委屈还是羞耻而流下的泪水。黄旭熙最后还是忍住了吸血的冲动，毕竟让他失血过多昏迷过去就不好玩了。他掐紧金廷祐的细腰像打桩一样操贯着，肉刃不偏不倚的撞击着前列腺，快感像电流般通过全身，脑海一片空白无法思考，一句反驳的话都组织不出来。此刻金廷祐的羞耻心和罪恶感已经被抛诸脑后，只是顺着本能发出呻吟。

金廷祐后颈被黄旭熙的大手钳住压在祭坛上，另一手捞起金廷祐软下来的腰，狠狠拍打嫩滑的臀肉命令道，“屁股抬高点”，穴瓣便再次收缩，紧紧裹住黄旭熙的性器，乖巧的翘起屁股。

他的内心是万分挣扎的。在他的认知裡姦淫是一种罪过，然而现在在他的角度裡却是一种快乐。金廷祐明白放纵自己也是一种罪过，可是他再也耐不住诱惑，乾脆借受害者的身份欺骗自己，满足自己的生理需求。

金廷祐被操得失了神轻声啜泣，嘴裡一直在呻吟间重複说着不要了，身体却使劲把屁股往后送，穴瓣一张一合的吞吐着体内的性器，彷佛在主动向黄旭熙索求更多的快感。黄旭熙钳着金廷祐的下巴强迫他抬起头来看着十字架，下身加重了抽插的力度同时狠狠拍打着翘臀使金廷祐哭得更厉害了。

黄旭熙俯身在他耳边吹气，“真是淫乱的圣职者。神在看着你呢。”

宁静的教堂裡徊响着连绵不断的呻吟和淫靡的水声，体内的肉刃毫不留情的刺激着敏感点，每一下撞击都顶到更深处，羞耻和愧疚感再次充斥着脑海。满脸泪花的金廷祐哭得眼尾染上嫣红，试图挪开禁锢着自己下巴的大手，视线回避着十字架，一直呜咽着，“我有罪、我是罪人、对不起...”

礼袍下充血的性器随着律动一下一下磨擦着祭坛的桌面，粗糙的布料使敏感的龟头舒服得吐出浊液。黄旭熙握住性器上下套弄着，身下人的叫声变得更为黏腻，使劲把屁股往后送，试图藉此获得更多快感。

“没关係的，我们都一样，是罪人。”黄旭熙低头亲吻他的后颈，在脖子上留下一片紫紫红红的痕迹，金廷祐再次兴奋的夹紧了腿，肉刃毫不留情在体内肆虐，一阵痉挛后在黄旭熙手裡射出浊液，瘫软在祭坛上喘着粗气。

他的浊液沾污了神圣的祭坛，侮辱和践踏了自己信奉的神。这是金廷祐从高潮的馀韵回过神后的第一个想法。他并没有大哭大闹，只是掉着眼泪试图擦去自己的痕迹。他知道自己做了无法被饶恕的事情。

然而黄旭熙并不打算给予他悔过的时间，尚在体内的性器直挺挺的顶了几下，示意还没有到结束的时间，随后便抽出了性器，把人翻过来抱上祭坛让他躺下，性器嵌入鬆软的穴口，用力一挺便把肉刃顶进蜜穴的深处，引得人儿发软糯的声音。

黄旭熙掐紧发红的细腰，肉刃退到穴口再狠狠顶撞前列腺，力度重得感觉囊袋也要送进那狭小的后穴。穴瓣被激烈的抽插操至红肿，性器每一下进出都带出嫩肉，从交合处流出的体液完全沾湿了耻毛，穴口更渗着白沫，场面十分淫靡。

“廷祐，后穴被我操得淫水直流还紧紧咬住我，小妖精你太色情了。”

“住口...我、才没有...啊！”金廷祐自己心裡清楚得很，可是被说破了自己身体诚实的反应自然便会为了维护自尊马上否认。听见身下人还在嘴硬，黄旭熙捏着他的大腿一记深顶，把人顶得说不出话来，抿着嘴巴哼哼唧唧。

“刚才是谁一边说着不要一边把屁股往后送？真是淫荡。”黄旭熙扯开礼袍的领口，胸前一片白皙的肌肤便表露无遗，他俯身吮吸着乳首，一巴掌拍下嫩滑的臂瓣，金廷祐便舒服得绞紧了后穴，挺胸把胸前的红樱往黄旭熙嘴裡送。

“我不是、呜...”纵使金廷祐心知肚明，也不愿意在别人面前承认。跟黄旭熙做爱有如禁果的剧毒，香甜而致命。金廷祐嚐到了快乐的滋味，同时违背了一直以来坚守的道德，此刻的金廷祐内心複杂无比，渴望快感的本能渐渐埋没了仅存的理智和罪恶感，忘却了人世间的道德，自暴自弃地沉沦于情欲之中。

他双手攀上黄旭熙的背肌拥抱着他，虽然只能透过月光隐约看到黄旭熙微笑的表情，却能清晰看见吸血鬼绯红色的双眼。黄旭熙突然把金廷祐的腿折起来架在肩膀上，掐着腰支加快了抽送的速度，大开大合的操着人儿，金廷祐便弓着腰发出黏黏腻腻的呻吟，一次又一次呼唤黄旭熙的名字。

前列腺不断受到刺激使前端开始吐出淫液了，性器也肿胀得难受，但金廷祐就是不愿自渎，他双眼泛着水光楚楚可怜的扭着腰支乞求黄旭熙，“帮帮我，前面好难受...”

“难受的话自己弄出来吧。”黄旭熙清楚知道金廷祐不敢才故意刁难，因为那是他最后的底线了。金廷祐被急哭了，无助的搂住黄旭熙并主动亲吻他撒娇道，“求求你了，帮帮我。”

黄旭熙咧开嘴笑，“那就把你插射吧。”金廷祐还来不及求饶，黄旭熙便低头舔咬他的耳朵、喉结、锁骨，张开嘴巴狠狠咬上颈窝吮吸着血液，舒服得金廷祐仰起下巴，挺起胯部把性器蹭上黄旭熙的小腹，磨蹭着他身上的布料借此获得了快感和舒缓，逐渐被推到高潮的边缘，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着。

最后金廷祐是被操射了，全身颤抖着射出白浊，精液沾满两人的小腹，也沾污了神圣的礼袍。金廷祐全身脱力，身体瘫软在祭坛上喘气，感到头昏脑胀却连推开黄旭熙的力气都没有了。黄旭熙抽送了一会以后胯部狠狠一挺，把慾望全数释放在金廷祐的蜜穴裡，这才鬆口放开了金廷祐。

黄旭熙舔舐着他咬出来的伤口，连一滴血都不能浪费，待伤口止血后又从金廷祐的小腹把精液沾上手指放到嘴巴裡舔乾淨了，然后吻上金廷祐的唇，“廷祐好甜。谢谢款待了。”

或许是被吸血后失血过多，金廷祐眼神涣散，已经没有思考的馀力了，感觉体内的肉刃拔出来的时候精液沿着大腿内侧滑下，让他不禁颤抖，红着脸夹紧了后穴。在金廷祐失去意识的前一刻，最后映入眼帘的是头往后仰时看到牆上挂着的十字架。

 

 

 

“神啊，请救赎我。”  
Redeem me.

 

Fin.


End file.
